Confession of the Heart
by Red Chimera
Summary: After a heated fight with her mate Vegeta finds comfort from her old rival.Will she ever tell Goku her true feelings? Vegeta/Goku Rated M


Disclaimer I do not own DBZ/GT. So enjoy!

* * *

**Confession of the heart**

Standing alone in the gravity chamber waiting for a certain'clown' Vegeta with her long unruly yet tamed hair growled under her breath" Where the hell is Kakarot?" Vegeta has been standing alone for an hour now wounding if Goku would show up, last time he never came because Chi Chi didn't want her husband to be spend the night with who she calls'tramp'. Of course leave it to the Ox princess to be jealous for no then.

She paced back and forth becoming very inpatient with the younger saiyan who for the passed year has been sparing with the last female of the mighty saiyan race. Vegeta had once held a grudge against Goku for years, it was only till recently she finally expected that she may never surpass him and begin to have more respect for the earth raised saiyan.

"Hey babe Goku still didn't show up yet?" Bloomer said leaning against the wall wearing black jeans and a white t-shirt with his blue eyes peering at the saiyan beauty.

"No, if he doesn't show up,I m going to blast him back to the other world" Vegeta responded hotly to her husband of nine years.

Bloomer chuckled at his wife's temper, she has calm down over the years but once in a while the daughter of Queen Vegeta sometimes blow a fume that was hot enough to melt the hardest metal in the universe"Calm down Veggie,I'm sure he just running late,you know Goku can't turn down a good fight" the blue-haired assured grinning.

"Really and how do you know, all powerful an knowing?"Vegeta quirked sarcastically

"He will babe, he can't resit being around an exotic goddess like your self, I know I can't" Bloomer smirked licking his lips.

Vegeta ignore her mate blushing, he has always a bit of a flirt and sometimes down right nasty but Bloomer always know how to get his princess in the mood"I don't have time for your advances little man, I have more important things to do"

Bloomer rised his brow at the alien woman"What's so important you have to DO! I m the one working here providing for OUR son while you have your playmate with my best friend" Bloomer growled.

"I have to train so I can protect MY son, I don't see you going in to a fight risking your life while you sit back on the sidelines like some DAMN WOMAN! I 'm starting to wonder who wears the pants in this relationship" Vegeta shot back at the livid heir of Capsule Corp.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THANK YOU ARE VEGETA! If it wasn't for me you woulde'nt have this great life ! I'm the only one who put up with crazy self absorb ass, who the hell would want be with a woman who likes fighting twenty four hours a day huh, a woman who can't cook or clean! All you do is eat, sleep, fight,and fuck! You can't even be a normal mother to Trunks, always filling his head with nonsense about being a prince of a near extinct race...And your good for nothen, your only good for sex that it! Oh and one more thing Vegeta all this obsession with tying to out do Goku its sad , you will NEVER surpass him, you will always be his second PRINCESS VEGETA!"

After Bloomer ranted he saw a small tear leaking out Vegeta's eye, the blue-haired man never saw the saiyan princess cry, he really stuck a nerve to Vegeta's pride"How...could you say those things? The woman who carried our son? I set a side my selfless pride to raise the boy so we can be a...family which I never wanted but I grown to...love. When I sacrifice my self all that was on my mind was you, Trunks., and even Kakarot" she closed her eyes as more tears flowed down her sadden face"Kakarot" she smiled at the thought of the goofy saiyan"Earlier you said your the only one who put up with me, but your wrong Bloomer, Kakarot has always tolerated my selfish ambitions, he's forgiving me time and time again. He saw something in side of me I was to blind to see...he saw the good in me"

Vegeta then drop down on her knees sobbing"He was the only one besides you who gave me a second chance...he saved me from that little bald freak Krillin, even through I deserved it!...From that day on I fell in love with him, but I was to a shame to tell him!"

"Vegeta..." Bloomer walked up to her trying to calm down the upset princess but she shoved him away.

"No, don't you dare come near me"

"Babe, I didn't mean those things I was just upset" Bloomer tried to reason with Vegeta but hissed at him glaring with so much hate and sadness"Vegeta you know I love you , more than any man, more then Goku"

And speak of the devil, Goku appeared out of thin air grinning like an idiot"Sorry I was late Vegeta, Chi Chi made me clean up the mess I...Vegeta why are you crying?"

She saw him with her puffy red eyes and hugged him, this surprised both men , Vegeta was never the hugging type it also angered Bloomer seeing his wife in the arms of another man"Take me away Kakarot" she asked meekly.

Goku looked at his sad princess frowning"Why?" Goku asked like a confused child.

"Please for once just listen to me clown?" Goku eyes stared in to hers , he has never seen Vegeta so broken before, what ever Bloomer said or did greatly upset his princess.

"Okay princess" Goku looked at Bloom who head was down in shame" I'll take care of her okay Bloom"

"Just bring her back to me Goku?" Goku nodded and teleported out of the room"Please forgive me Vegeta" Bloomer whispered to him self.

Goku teleaported to the badlands where they first fought more then a decade ago. Vegeta head was on his massive chest still sobbing, this disturb the champion of earth to see his former rival upset like this. He has only witness Vegeta cried once on Namek when she pleaded with Goku to forget his emotion and not to spare the tyrant. He lifted her chin up, there eyes met as the princess tears stop flowing"What happened Vegeta?"

"Nothen" she whispered breathing slowly feeling safe with the larger saiyan. He didn't believe the older woman, he knew her long enough to know when she's lying.

"Vegeta, I know your not telling me the truth, please let me help you" Goku pleaded looking in her deep black eyes which seem to show a tint of blue, they where beautiful."I didn't know you had blue eyes"

She blush as the saiyan male wiped a tear from her beautiful olive toned face"I inherited them from my father who died before I was born" she then stroked Goku thick black hair. He like the way she touch his hair, it was gentle a rare quality never seen before in the saiyan princess"I know how you can help me Kakarot"

"How?" Goku nose filled up with a sweet lemon like sent coming from the princess. He could hardly resist her spell, her pheromones where stronger then any human female, it was probably because she was a saiyan and a very risque saiyan.

"Touch me...make love to me, not as an earthling but as a Saiyan...the saiyan you were meant to be, Kakarot" Goku wanted to so bad but he had to be faithful for his wife. Despite there difference he loved his wife and there's no denying it,but he and the princess had a bond that was forge by hate, rivalry, and respect. The earth raised saiyan wanted to be a good husband and father but he also wanted to be a companion to his former rival, he wanted to satisfy his and her desirable needs as saiyans.

"I do want you, I always had since you first showed up with Nappa, I didn't understand what I was feeling, I assumed it was because I wanted to test my strength against yours, but I guess I was wrong" the jolly saiyan said with a smile" For a long time now I always found you...whats the word I'm looking for, attractive! Yeah that's right! Your confidences is like no other, your arrogance know no bounds...and you don't even try to be sexy, you just are" but then he frowned" But I'm married Veggie, I have two sons that depend on me to guide them, I have a loving wife that always there for me no matter how many times I mess up. I can't just throw away twenty years for a woman who wanted to end my life and hurt the people I love, so I'm sorry Vegeta I can't"

Her eyes change from from black to teal , her long ebony hair turned blonde and spiked up as her golden aura blazed like fire, she bailed her fist, she gritted her teeth, her fearless blue-green eyes swelled up with tears of hurt and sorrow"You thank you could just say sorry and forget about how we fell about each other huh?...fool you can't fight the bound we have! Its deeper then are rivalry and friendship! Can't you feel it? When we spar its like we're making love! The way you hit me and pound me in to the earth, thrills me as if I;am having orgasm, when we finish are cloths are torn and warned out from are intense activity, you always stared at me as if I was a piece of meat, salivating as you could taste my flesh" she finally had that cocky smirk that she was know for "You love the feel of my bare skin when in close physical contact, I see it, the lust in your eyes when I'm bleeding and half naked" Goku face was a deep shade of red, she chuckled at his flushed face" And when ever you, and I along with our mates go out to one of those human clubs your blood boils when I wear some skimpy outfit that weakling picked out for me...I hate wearing those slutty cloths for that poor excuse of a man pleasure, but I love the way you watch me when I dance Kakarot"

Goku wanted to deny those claims but they were all true, he loved seeing her battered and half naked, he loved dominating her during there training sessions, he even loved seeing her sweat as her nipples were exposed through her sport bra"All those things are true, but its not right!" Goku argued.

"Really?We are the last of our kind Kakarot, its nothen wrong with you wanting to please your sexual primitive l needs, you are a male , I am a female do you think sparing is enough?...No its taking me and ravishing my body all night sweating out our lust, our passion, desires" Vegeta walked up to the conflicted earth raised saiyan and touch his face smiling really smiling something she hasn't done in her entire life" I want you inside me Kakarot, it will satisfy my hunger for you"

Goku sigh out of frustration, should he do it, take Vegeta's body and just forget about his family and hers? She moved her hand down his chest then down his pants, He moaned as she stroke his manhood .She like to please Kakarot and only Kakarot after all he deserve it. Goku grabbed her small hands and looked her wild teal eyes and asked"Are you in love with me Vegeta or just lust ?"

She didn't know what to say, she had truly first fallen for him on Namek when the earth raised saiyan put the fear in the surviving members of the Ginyu force, although she hated the fact that a low – level solider surpassed her she was turned on by his sheer power, most female saiyans would love to have a man like that. Around the time before the Androids and Cell she became obsessed with becoming a super saiyan and defeating him once and for all and she did reach the legendary state but he some how beat the odds and out classed her once more. It wasn't till a year ago watching him fight toe to toe with the bubble gum from hell in his super saiyan 3 form is when she finally put a side her pride and admitted he was the best, it was hard at first but she accept that she may never be able to beat him and they just became good friends. But now she want more then friendship, she always did it the night is the night for that to happen" Yes I ...am in love with you Kakarot not just lust" she looked down almost a shame she gotten close to her former enemy.

"Vegeta?"

"Yes Kakarot"

"I'm in love with you too" Goku took a deep breath as he begin to confess his true feeling"And I hate it, I should only love Chi Chi not you, but when I look at you I have funny feelings in my stomach, not the kind when your hungry but the kind that...I dunno know its just I like being around you I guess. Your not like Chi Chi even after you had Trunks you never gave up your passion for fighting and take on strong opponents...you never back down from any thing , I'm not saying my wife won't risk her life for our sons but she never wants to train any more and to busy trying to be the perfect wife and mother...I'm I selfish Veggie...?"

"No Kakarot your not, you sacrifice your life TWICE for these fools and this ungrateful planet so how can you be selfish? She is not a saiyan , she is only human, a strong one but not strong enough to complete you ,and as for Bloomer I 'am grateful he gave me food, shelter, and a powerful offspring any saiyan mother would be proud of. But he can not give me what you can" she put her arms around his neck and whisper"True happiness"

Before Goku could even bring out any words from his mouth the saiyan princess kissed him deeply he couldn't even breath, she pulled away from his lips smirking, Goku pushed her to the ground and was quickly on top of Vegeta kissing the saiyan princess on her sweet lips with his tough dancing in the last female saiyan's mouth. Vegeta moaned as he was grinding his hips with hers feeling him becoming aroused. Goku then kissed her neck causing her to gasp, he began to nip at it as small drop of blood leak out touching his lips.

The earth raised saiyan slowly took off both his red top gi shirt and his dark blue showing off his well sculpted chest and abs , usually she was use to seeing him shirt less but tonight this was different, she marveled the sight of his now glowing upper body since he had just transformed in to his super saiyan state. He had his own smirk that remained her of Radtiz when they first engaged in sex" Are you ready, Princess Vegeta?" his voice shook her whole entire body sending ripples thorough it.

"Yes Kakarot I'm ready" Vegeta responded with glee in her eyes knowing this was going to be a life altering experiences.

"Good" Goku watch as Vegeta stood up striping her dark blue training suit off then her bra and see trough panties that Bloomer bought for her on there wedding anniversary, Goku was in shocked he had never seen Vegeta naked before and she looked like a war goddess having a confident and cocky expression on her face. Her breast were a little bigger then when he first met her, Vegeta's hips has also gotten wider no doubt from giving birth to Trunks but it was not to wide. Vegeta had perfect fit body that women on earth would envy over especially from having a kid."Vegeta your...beautiful" Goku said admiring his lover's body fit for a Valkyrie.

"Of coarse I 'am. I'm a saiyan" the nude woman snorted" Now ...take...it...off" Goku obeyed and too off his red gi pants and white boxers now naked himself"Nice Kakarot, your even bigger then your weakling brother"

'T...Thanks" Goku replied blushing, Vegeta licked her lips at the sight of Goku inhuman manhood. She stalked towards the younger saiyan leap on him with her legs wrapped around his waist allowing Goku to enter her, she closed her eyes a she moved up and down griping holding the younger saiyan.

It lasted a good ten minutes then Goku was on his back, Vegeta placed her self on top of the larger male making herself conformable as she slowly straddle him causing him to moan and touch the female's breast

She grinned then tilted her head back as she was going in a faster pace, she love being the one on top watching her lover squirm. Then their golden aura was becoming larger and brighter, the two saiyans could feel their energy rise, there bodies heat up, she bounce up and down as her womanhood was becoming moist and lubricated. It was a sign she was enjoying it more then she ever did with Bloomer or Radtiz.

"This...is.. what.. I...been waiting ….FOR!" she yelled out as Vegeta ascended to super saiyan two having her first real orgasm. Her aura was even brighter then before with a fury of bio-electricity surrounding her. She panted as she got off Goku , he decided that he was going to be the dominate one so the son of Bardock pleased his self on top of her and metamorph in to his most powerful transformation skipping super saiyan 2 and revealing a man with more sharply defined muscles , no eye brows , long spiky hair with one bang hanging on the side of his face, his dark almost green eyes , filled with lust and love. She couldn't believe what was happening. Never in Vegeta's wildest dream has she thought her first time having sex with Goku would be this amazing.

"Listen Vegeta, if you feel like I'm hurting you let me know now, I don't want you to feel like I'm raping you" his voice was deeper then usual making sound more intimidating but had a hint of worry in it.

"Its not rape if I enjoy it, but what ever you do don't stop, even if I scream or cry out in pain, this is what I wanted besides I been raped before this is nothen so do not hold back" Goku agreed and trusted his large member in to Vegeta causing her to moaning and whimper. Tears rolled down her face as the strongest saiyan in the universe hammer Vegeta;s womanhood, this brought back bad memories when Zarbon came in to her room invading her space and force himself on a then sixteen year old Vegeta, she tried to fight him off but the teal changeling was to strong. She was raped and never said a word but only to Goku years later, she never even told Bloomer. Goku wanted to stop but she begged him to keeping going. The younger saiyan can hear her waled not just in pain but in pleasure.

They locked eyes as both saiyans heart rate increased , Goku kissed her with more love and passion he ever did with Chi Chi, it was wrong but it felt right. Goku withdrew his body, Vegeta walked towards a large reddish rock leaned on the large stone bending over. The male saiyan followed hungry for more. Goku grabbed Vegeta's nice strong but plump ass and penetrated the female holding her hips in place while he took control of the situation. He went harder and deeper feeling dominate over the saiyan royal trusting in and out ravishing his lover as she yelp a few times her body loved the sensation of Goku's hard manhood entering her backside gripping the large stone moaning and panting"Yes Kakarot THATS IT MAKE LOVE TO ME LIKE A REAL SAIYAN!"

Goku pulled out and turned Vegeta around to face him, they kissed as he sat her on the ledge of the rock with her legs wrapped around her his waist, the saiyan pushed his manhood in Vegeta's wet womanhood grinding in rhythm as if the two were in a passionate dance of love The two warriors were enemies more then a decade ago now they are lovers like it was meant to be. Goku and Vegeta _worked_ there bodies out almost running out of energy ,well at least Goku, with one final stroke both saiyans screamed there lungs out as the area was shaken by a small artificial earthquake created by the two lovers.

Both saiyans now in there based form lied next two each other with Goku stroking Vegeta's now more wild and messy long dark brown hair and the princess purring as Goku chuckled" I didn't know you purr Vegeta"

"Well that what happens when the sex is great clown" Vegeta said still purring.

"So what now, do we tell them or keep this a secrete?" Goku asked the older woman who seemed indifferent.

"We tell them; when the time is right"

"But I think we should ..."

"Hushhh...lets just enjoy this moment and worry about the consensuses later" Vegeta wrapped her arms around Goku enjoying the warmth of his body. It was peaceful and she finally felt truly happy but she was a little worried about the future but for now she was at peace.

* * *

Well that was long, so tell me what you guys think PEACE!


End file.
